


Late Night Visits

by WyldeSpiderRaptor



Series: Strands of Webbing (Spideychelle Oneshots) [4]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fugitive Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, On the Run, Peter Parker is a Mess, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home Mid-Credits Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyldeSpiderRaptor/pseuds/WyldeSpiderRaptor
Summary: MJ nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a soft knock on her bedroom window. Whirling around, her loose hair draped over her back and shoulders, her cocoa eyes widened when she saw who was staring at her with a sad, tired smile. "Peter?"~Peter visits Michelle after weeks of being on the run after his identity was outed by Mysterio.Spideychelle Bingo: Hurt/Comfort fic
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Strands of Webbing (Spideychelle Oneshots) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820920
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Late Night Visits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scoliatrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoliatrash/gifts).



> This was based on this amazing fanart by @scoliatrash on Tumblr! I've never written something based off of a drawing before, but I'm definitely doing it again! There's so much good fanart out there that deserves to be written about!

Michelle remembered the broadcast airing like it was yesterday.

She could see Beck's bruised and bloodied face, and how he outed Peter Parker as Spider-Man before he started to panic.

MJ wasn't one to panic like Peter had. But she did something that certainly would've made heads turn and eyes land on her.

"Run, Peter!"

That was only three weeks ago. And she hadn't seen or heard from Peter since that day. She knew May and Ned hadn't heard anything from him, either, just complete radio silence.

The pro-Spider-Man protests she actively became a part of were going viral all over the internet, but the anti-Spider-Man protestors were just as active.

They slandered Peter's name, throwing him through the dirt, treating him like garbage.

MJ hoped he didn't go online to read what they were saying. The stuff they wrote about turning him into the Raft and waiting to see him in a straightjacket and shock collar was enough to make her cry.

Michelle Jones didn't cry. She made a promise to herself she wouldn't cry. Ever. 

But seeing how those people treated Peter made her want to curl up on her bed and waste away until Peter's name was completely cleared.

But she didn't even know if his name _would_ be cleared.

Her room was dark and empty, making it look just as lonely as she felt. She missed Peter. The little notes he left on her balcony made her feel like he was nearby, but it wasn't enough to satisfy the ache in her chest that couldn't be filled without him physically present.

Even her late-night reading wasn't the same without Peter curled up on her bed, typing feverishly at his computer to finish up whatever assignment he had left to complete.

She looked over at the billboard filled with the evidence she collected in the weeks after Peter's outing. Thumbtacks tied to a red string were pinned haphazardly across the last sightings of Beck's people, the E.D.I.T.H. glasses he left in her care, the Stark Industries drones the illusionist had, by some sort of freak accident, gotten ahold of, the technology he developed to create the illusions and faked footage...anything she could think of that all pointed back to _him_.

That asshole.

She tipped her head down to see her broken necklace, which rested snugly against her sternum, which was covered by a loose-fitting, blue pajama t-shirt, flannel, dark blue pajama pants hugging her legs. She rested her head against the headframe of her bed, closing her eyes. _Peter, I hope to whoever's listening to me that you're okay out there..._

MJ nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a soft knock on her bedroom window. Whirling around, her loose hair draped over her back and shoulders, her cocoa eyes widened when she saw who was staring at her with a sad, tired smile. " _Peter_?"

Peter's weary eyes lit up when he realized he got her attention. he was wearing a dark grey, oversized hoodie with the hood pulled over his mess of curls, which were greasy and matted from the lack of a proper shower, dark-colored jeans, and black and white tennis shoes.

Under his clothes was his black and red Spider-Man suit.

Michelle flung her legs over the side of her bed, her broken black dahlia pendant thumping against her sternum. She instantly raced to her window, unlocking it and lifting it to allow her boyfriend inside.

Peter crushed her in a tight hug, burying his face into her shoulder. "Hey, Em..."

"Oh my gosh, you freaking loser, where the hell have you been?!" She hissed in a low voice, her concern eating away at her frustration. "We've been so worried about you, _I've_ been so worried about you!"

Peter pulled back from the hug, smiling weakly. He had dark circles under his eyes, and he looked even worse than she expected in front of her rather than outside her window.

"I missed you," he said earnestly, his tired, copper eyes lighting up with unyielding affection.

MJ planted a kiss on his lips, cupping his face in her hands, hearing a soft, barely audible purr rumble in his throat.

She hated the fact that the feral sound made a shiver run down her spine, but it always did. She knew Peter couldn't help it. It was an ability he inherited from the spider bite.

She pulled back just a fraction of an inch, their noses barely brushing. "I missed you, too, you loser. Why didn't you contact us?"

Peter sighed, letting her lead him towards her bed. He plopped down on the plain sheets, hearing the bed creak under his weight, Michelle gripping one of his hands, the other gently squeezing the nape of his neck.

Peter nuzzled his temple against her forehead, his lower lip trembling, tears starting to burn behind closed eyes. "I'm so tired of running, MJ..." He whispered, sounding more defeated than she had ever heard. She didn't think Peter could have ever sounded like that before...

MJ tipped her head down to kiss his cheek, her lips brushing the faint scar from having his cheek split open after being hit by a train in Berlin. "Peter, you can stay here. Lay low for a few days."

Peter lifted his head to meet her eyes, his own wide in shock and bewilderment. "Em, I can't—"

"Don't you dare tell me 'no', Peter Parker," she said, holding his face in her hands. "I want you to stay here so we can figure out how to fix this mess, you understand?"

Peter swallowed, his eyes scanning her determined countenance. "Em..."

"Peter, I don't want you to keep sleeping in alleys and risking your life out on the streets and sleeping on rooftops because the police are on your tail. You're going to stay here with me whether you like it or not," MJ stated defiantly, quirking an eyebrow. It looked like she was just _begging_ Peter to try and refuse her all-too-tempting offer of shelter, and _safety_.

Peter tucked a strand of frizzy, messy hair behind her ear, tears beginning to roll down his face. "You're allowing me to stay even if you'll be outed for harboring a fugitive...?"

"Parker, you're either the biggest idiot on the face of the earth, or you don't know me at all," she said, no real bite to her voice. "Of course I'm going to let you stay." She gently kissed him, hearing him purr softly into it. She let her nose brush against his, her one hand instantly flying up to card through his unwashed curls. "Now before I allow you to stay in my room, I think you should take a shower."

Peter smiled wetly, chuckling sadly. "Yeah, I do, don't I...?"

"You better believe it, Spidey." She kissed his nose. "Go get cleaned up, loser. We'll discuss our plans tomorrow, okay?"

Peter pressed his hand to the side of her face, smiling the largest smile he could muster since their first kiss on the London Bridge. "Aye-aye, Captain..."

MJ pulled her boyfriend into a tight hug, rocking them both back and forth, relishing the fact that she was able to hug him again.

So what if Peter's identity was out? They were going to get through this together, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that short drabble of pure angst (I ride the angst train 24/7, and I'm not getting off anytime soon), haha. I have a few more fics for Spideychelle Bingo planned out, so keep a lookout for those!


End file.
